Shogatsu
by Foxy Kurama
Summary: Hiei, Kurama and the Gang Celebrate Shogatsu and things get a little.... sequels 'A Babysitting Job'


(Here are some translations you'll be needing, and I hope you enjoy:  
Shogatsu: new years Bonenkai party: year forgetting party Izakya: type of restaurant where Bonenkai and Shinnenkai osechi ryori, and ozone: 2 special dishes, served on New Years Shinnenkai party: Party on new years with family toshikoshi soba: Buckwheat noodles, symbolizing longevity Kohaku Uta Gassen: a highly popular TV program featuring many of Japan's most famous J-pop and enka singers in spectacular performances. Ototo: little brother hatsu-hinode: New-years first sunrise )

Shogatsu

As Kurama set up the decorations with Yukina in Genkai's temple, he thought about the upcoming evening. He had planned a special bonenkai party, with Yukina and Genkai's help. They would start by meeting at the temple and then go to the nearest Izakaya to eat. After that, they would come back to the temple, and visit, then they would go home to be with their families for Shogatsu. Kurama had just finished hanging the pine and bamboo ornaments when the first guest arrived. "Hey Kurama, hi Yukina," Yusuke said as he walked in with Keiko and Aieka. Genkai appeared from the kitchen and Yusuke greeted her cordially. "Hey Grandma"  
"Hello Dimwit." Soon after Yusuke arrived, Kuwabara walked through the door.  
"Hey Genkai, Kurama." Kuwabara said, quickly dashing to Yukina's side. "Hi Yukina," he added, a big goofy smile on his face, "I missed you." Yukina smiled back lovingly replying, "I missed you too, Kazuma"  
Botan and Koenma arrived after that, and last, Hiei. Once they were ready, they all headed to the restaurant. Yusuke and Kurama drove and when they went in, they were almost immediately seated at their reserved table-for-ten. They ordered osechi ryori, and ozoni with otoso to drink for the adults, and a soda for Aieka. They ate, except for Hiei who ate barely anything, and then went back to the temple to spend the rest of the evening together before they returned to their homes for their Shinnenkai parties. Hiei sat on the floor next to Kurama, who was in front of a semi-circle formed by his friends. He read a proverb from one card as his friends scrambled to find the one that matched. "What's this?" Hiei asked, gesturing to the cards. "Its called Karuta," Kurama asked before reading the next card.  
"Oh," Hiei muttered, then resumed watching. After the card game, and a little chatting time, everyone started to leave. Hiei was about to run out the door when Kurama stopped him. "Since you really don't have a family besides Yukina to celebrate Shogatsu with, why don't you come to my house? My family is having a Shinnenkai party, and I told my mother you might come"  
"Hn," Hiei answered, but didn't move from where he was standing. Kurama smiled and went to get his coat. When they reached Kurama's house, Shiori was waiting to greet them at the door. They then sat by the fire with the rest of Kurama's family, and Kurama introduced Hiei politely. "Hiei-san, I want to introduce you," Kurama whispered to his lover.  
"Hn," Hiei replied, giving Kurama the go-ahead. Kurama smiled and turned to his mother.  
"Mother, you know Hiei, and Hatakana-san, this is Hiei. Hiei, this is my step-father." A little boy, about seven ran into the room, throwing confetti into the air and making the house covered like the first snowfall. The seven-year-old ran up to his older brother and through confetti in his face. "Shuichi!" Kurama yelled, Standing to grab his brother around the waist as he tried to run. Hiei looked confused at the child, upsidedown in Kurama's arms. "This little rascal, is my step brother Shuichi." Kurama added with a smirk, shaking his brother gently before setting him on the ground, upside-down. Hiei raised an eyebrow, a confused expression on his face. "I thought they called you Shuichi," Hiei barely muttered, refraining from adding the customary 'Koi' at the end. Kurama smiled and provided a vague explanation.  
"We are both named Shuichi, strange isn't it?" Kurama sighed, sitting next to Hiei once more. "He is Hatakana-san's son, and came to live with my mother when his father and my mother got married." Kurama sighed lightly and turned to his mother. "So, what are we doing first?" Shiori only smiled and stood, leading them all to the dining room.  
"I've prepared toshikoshi soba for dinner, then I thought we could watch 'Kohaku Uta Gassen', and perhaps visit the emperor before night falls"  
"That's a great idea Kissan, we can go to the last appearance," Kurama said, nodding slightly and looking over toward Hiei. Hiei only 'hn'ed once more. When they finished eating, it was almost three, and they would just make it to see the emperor. Kurama took everyone's coats from the closet and Hatakana-san drove them their, just getting them through the gates. Shuichi waved his flag as the emperor spoke, and all but Hiei listened intently. The greeting was short, and afterwards, Hiei was glad to get away from the crowd. Upon returning to the house, Shuichi raced to turn on the TV and see his favorite pop stars on Kihaku Uta Gassen. Kurama chuckled softly as he sat on the couch with Hiei, listening to the music, but not really watching the TV. Kurama's eyes were focused elsewhere as Shiori brought out the sake and passed a small glass around to everyone but Shuichi who was sitting directly in front of the television. Hiei set the glass on the table and looked accusingly down at it, while Shuichi turned around in time to see his step mother pass around a drink nobody would let him try. "I want some!" He yelped, running to his father's feet. "Please please please can I try some, since it's New Years?" Hatakana-san sighed, but let the eager boy have a taste. Shuichi crossed his eyes, scrunching up his face and sticking out his tongue once he tasted the wine. Kurama laughed and replied teasingly, "That's why we never let you have any, Ototo." Shuichi game his onisan a don't-tell-me-I-told-you-so glance and returned to the TV. Even Hiei had to laugh at the childish expressions displayed. After some talk amongst themselves, Kurama asked Hiei, "Why don't you have some sake"  
"By the look on the kid's face, I'm not even going to try it," Hiei replied, suppressing a laugh as Shuichi's distorted face was brought to mind. "Come on Koi, Kurama coaxed softly, just taste it." Hiei looked his lover in the eyes and then looked doubtfully down at his glass.  
"Fine, one taste." Kurama smiled as Hiei sipped the cup, drinking just enough of the wine to he could taste it. Hiei lowered his cup and stared surprised down at the sake. "Well?" Kurama prodded, eager to hear his koibito's response to the taste. Hiei, not wanting to admit he actually liked it, Hiei set the glass back down on the table, only to pick it back up a minute or so later. Kurama suppressed his laughter as he watched Hiei take another sip from the glass, drinking more than before. As the party continued, their glassed were filled twice more, and Hiei, having low-tolerance since he had not had any type of alcohol before, was acting very strange. Shiori and Hatakana headed upstairs around midnight, when Shuichi had finally passed out in front of the TV. Kurama, being a demon, was not the least bit tired, and felt responsible for Hiei's current state. Once all was quiet, Hiei smiled mischievously, leaning over and kissing his Fox. Kurama caught his hand, reaching for the top button of his shirt, and acknowledged Hiei was still somewhat in his senses. "Come on Fox, Hiei whined childishly, pulling at Kurama's sleeve, which was all he could reach with his hands caught by Kurama's. The fox shook his head, but after a few more pleads of a insanely sexy koorime, Kurama couldn't resist. Hiei, smiling, unbuttoned his koi's shirt, while passionately kissing his red lips. Kurama, underneath a frivolous Hiei, struggled with Hiei's black tank top. Soon they were absorbed in New Year fun, ignoring the rapidly nearing sunrise. As Kurama started to notice the sky lighten, despite the lack of sun, he pushed Hiei up off of him. Hiei frowned and pouted, wondering why Kurama had pushed him away. Kurama looked at the clock on the wall, threw Hiei his clothes, and rushed into the other room for something. Hiei found this as a perfect opportunity to have more of the drink he was so inclined to. Quickly stealing the bottle off the counter, he poured some in the glass, and drank it before Kurama came back with their coats. Hiei tilted his head slightly, questioning Kurama with his gaze. Kurama smiled, "We're going to watch the hatsu-hinode," he whispered into the youkai's ear, helping him put on a spare coat. Seeing as Hiei was just a small bit under the influence, Kurama didn't want to take chanses and have his Koi catch cold.  
Kurama lead Hiei outside and they sat on the front stoop, watching a sliver of light on the horizon grow to a full globe of fire in the sky. After the excitement was over, Kurama and Hiei went inside, settling into the guest room for the night and promptly fell asleep, with one last kiss.

"Kurama, make my head stop throbbing," Hiei moaned for the fiftieth time. Just as he was about to complain again, a pillow flew across the bed and hit him in the face. "Go back to sleep Koi," a sleepy kitsune muttered. "you can dream they discovered a cure for hangovers." 

(not so good of an ending i think, but R&R to tell me what you think.  
Domo Arigato!) 


End file.
